


locked away

by swagluvr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prison! Au, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream prison! au, dreamnotfound, what do i tag this as pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagluvr/pseuds/swagluvr
Summary: dream is in prison.george is in denial.they both long for eachother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! !! i had an idea and i though, wow, i’m gonna write about this. so i did. there will be some nsfw scenes, and i just wanna put a tw. i have never written anything like this, and i don’t expect it to blow up, but please enjoy! (sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes?)

an unkept, dirty man with piercing green eyes that never wavered started back at him.

but when he smiled, the man smiled, and when he stuck his toy his out, the man stuck his tongue out. 

he didn’t even recognise himself in the reflection of the clock.

it made him mad.

but the sizzling of the clock in lava made the dirty blonde smirk in bitterness.

that damn lava, taunting the man, reminding him of where he was and what he had lost.

“oh sam!” the man called, cupping his hands on either side of his face to emphasise the noise through the pool of lava. “my clock seems to have fallen into the lava again. seems i need a replacement!” 

“what have i told you about destroying the clocks?” a voice boomed in the speaker in the corner of the dark room. “do it again and you just won’t have a clock in your cell.” 

the unkept man laughed at the response, as he went to sit on the plain bed in the corner.

he ran his hand through his long hair, it sat just beneath his shoulders and felt heavy on his head, as it had never been this long before.

he sighed and thought about his current life situation, as he had done many times in the time he has spent in this small, dark cell.

dream was in prison, why? for messing with a couple kids and destroying some stuff? he personally thought these were stupid reasons. 

and this stupid jail. dream had helped sam build this cage that now held him, and it made him infuriated. the obsidian that was slowly rotting away was almost teasing him. 

the small chest in the corner, filled with many empty, half full and full books, written about his endless days in confinement. the simple toilet that sat there, a few blocks away from a block of water, where guest would stand to get out if the prison.

dream truely believed he didn’t deserve to be in this cell.

but here he is. separated from everyone he ever loved or cared for. he really did care for everyone outside the jail, he just wanted to make everyone a big, happy family.

he missed them. his best friends who would help him though anything, sapnap, karl, badboyhalo, quackity, and him.

god he missed him.

“dream. please stay in here where you are and do not move, i’m coming in.” sam said, dream was shaken from his thoughts, and did as he was told.

the lava came down, and a man with a creeper mask and hoodie stepped into the room. he didn’t look like the typical jail warden.

“sam! my buddy! so good to see you.” dream said, putting his hands behind his back and leaving on them, starting at the man coming into the jail cell. 

“i am not your ‘buddy’. at least not anymore.” the man stared back at dream over his shoulder at dream as he fixed the clock onto the wall. “if this clock burns again, there will be serious consequences.” 

“yes sir.” dream said with a mock salute.

“i’m going now.” sam said, walking towards the lava that had started flowing again.

“wait!” dream got up as he remembered something urgent he had asked of sam.

“what did he say?..” dream said as he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

“he said he wouldn’t visit, i’m sorry dream.” sam said looking at the man with almost sorry eyes.

“a-it’s okay.” the dirty blonde man waved him off with a laugh. “ i don’t really care, haha.”

the lava came down as sam looked back at him. 

“he will come eventually. he needs time to process.” and those were the last words dream heard before the man stepped onto the platform and left dream all alone.

the small, brown haired boy sat in the house he had built for himself. sitting in the conch, staring either into the -usually turned off- tv, or staring into nothing.

it hurt. so much.

“george, have you eaten anything?” another brown haired boy with a white bandana said as he walked in the front door.

“no sapnap. i’m not hungry.” george groaned as he turned to where sapnap had brought in large amounts of food and started to fill his fridge. 

sapnap had been coming over everyday since it happened. the whole friend group, karl, quackity, badboyhalo and sapnap had been hit hard, sapnap got his harder thang the others, but george had been hit the hardest. 

somehow sapnap had been assigned to george, he made sure george was getting out of bed, eating, and being healthy in general. 

“how about rabbit stew? i have fresh ingredients!” sapnap said, looking over his shoulder from the fridge.

“sam came over yesterday.” george said, still staring at the same spot in the wall, not bothering to answer it look at sapnap.

“o-oh, really?” sapnap seemed surprised. “why?” 

“he wants me to come visit.” george said, unmoving.

sapnap closed the fridge and walked over to the couch, where he lifted up george’s legs, sat down, and then put george’s legs above his own.

“maybe you should?” sapnap said, suddenly very interested in a pice of lint in george’s pants. “it’s almost been 3 months, i’ve even visited him, even if he didn’t actually talk to me. he really wants you to come visit george.”

george turned his head to sapnap. george had eyebags and was very pale, from copious amounts of sleep loss and malnourishment.

sapnap felt bad for the small man. he knew just how much george cared for dream, and when dream was arrested, he was absolutely shocked, hi heart was ripped from his chest and tainted with hatred, and wouldn’t speak to anyone and sat in bed for 5 days, straight, not getting up to eat or shower, until sapnap accidentally cried infront of george, telling him how much he, and very one else was worried about him. that gave george the motivation to finally get out of bed.

“i hate him.” george said, starting at sapnap. i truely hate him. he ruined my life, and so many other lives, he is a monster.”

“he has killed, manipulated, abused and so much more all the while being best friends with me, swearing on his life he wasn’t doing it, and keeping me oblivious, and i can’t stand it.” george said anger slowly filling his body. “he deserves to be in there, i hope he rots in that cage of his. that man is insane.” 

sapnap was strangely taken aback. he had never head george talk like this “george, he never meant to, he was just trying to protect you-“ 

“no. don’t make excuses for him. he is a horrible man. and i will gladly watch him decay. george said, now very mad. “actually. thanks sapnap for that, i t hi no i might go see him, to watch him suffer, and to get my closure that so many others won’t be able to get.” 

george got up off of the couch, looking quite fiery in the darkness of him living room. “actually sapnap. if you could leave that would be great, i need to get ready to see him. to show him how well we are doing without him.” george started to usher sapnap out.

as they got to the door, george quickly pushed the younger man out, and with a quick “i’ll text you how it goes.” he started to close the door. 

“george wait!” sapnap started to say, but it was too late.

freshly shaven, full of food and running on a full 10 hours of sleep. george stood inside the prison, next to sam. a pool of lava separating him and dream.

“george, thank you for coming. i really appreciate it.” sam said with a sad smile.

george gulped. “i-it’s okay.”

suddenly all the confidence he had yesterday and this morning has left, and no he was absolutely terrified.

“okay, just stand on the platform and wait when you get to the other side.” sam said. 

george did what he was told, and as soon as he stepped foot on the platform, his blood ran cold.

dream sat on his bed, writing nonsense in one of his many books, but when the sound of the moving platform rang in his ears, he perked up.

usually sam would make announcements when he came over, so it must be someone else. a completely new visitor.

dream started to get really excited, checking how he looked multiple times o the reflection of the clock, the only real mirror he had.

he smoothed out his hair and clothes. then stood still until the lava came down.

and when that lava came down, his breathe caught in his throat, and his eyes widened in shock. 

first only brown hair was revealed, then clout goggles, then a blue shirt with a red and white rectangle in the center, the. plane black pants and white shoes.

“george..?”

“d-dream...?”


	2. character development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george visits dream.
> 
> george gets a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap i didn’t expect this to get as many hits as it did, 84 may not be a lot in some eyes but since i’ve never posted on here before, and h didn’t know if i was any good at this shit. i just wanna say ty and enjoy this chapter!

d-dream?...” the brunette said, feet stuck in place, taken aback at how the tall man looked.

“you’re here?” dream asked, suddenly scared he was hallucinating.

but when george scoffed, he knew he wasn’t.

“no you idiot, i’m a ghost.” george said.

“thank god.” dream smiled at the man before him.

that damn smile. it suddenly made george mad. he had probably worn that smile while commuting the crimes to get in here.

“you look different.” george said stiffly.

a flash of confusion at george’s sudden anger showed on dreams face, before it smoothed out, and he laughed.

“it’s not exactly a luxury cell is it?” dream said bitterly.

it’s true. dream looked much different from when george had last seen him. his hair now hung to just beneath his shoulders, greasy and dirty. he has stubble growing from his chin, he wa only allowed to shave once every 2 weeks, and it had been 5 days since he last shaved. he was dressed in a a bright orange jail outfit. he truely looked like someone who belonged in prison.

yet his eyes still had the same glint. the bright green - at least that’s what colour dream said they were- never wavered. it made george shiver.

“you’re just the same as ever.” george shook his head and he leaned against the wall, dream took a seat on the bed.

“yeah? so are you.” dream rolled his eyes.

“so, what’s it like without me?” dream asked.

“well, it’s safer without you being free.” george replied dryly.

“safer?” dream laughed. “sure.” george glared at dream, but he didn’t seem to care.

“wanna see what i’ve been doing to pass the time in here?” dream asked.

“not really.” george said, crossing him arms.

dream ignored him and got up anyway. he walked towards the chest in the corner of the cell and pulled out a few books.

george raised an eyebrow as dream sat on the ground cross-legged as he started to look through the books. 

“ah. this is the one.” dream said, honding up a leather book with “GEORGE” written on the front cover.

“i write about my time in here, thoughts and shit.” dream gestured the book to george. “i wanted you to read it.”

“why the hell would it want to read that?” george furrowed his eyebrows.

dream threw it over so it landed at george’s feet, and george picked it up anyway.

“how have you been?” dream asked.

“you can’t be serious.” george laughed. “how am i? how do you think i was after finding out you had been lying to me, doing dangerous, not to mention illegal things behind my back.”

“how do you think i felt when my best friend was arrested, and i had to find out from everyone else.” george smiled as he shook his head.

“was i meant to tell you what i was doing? no! it didn’t involve you.” dream got up from where he sat cross-legged and went to stand infront of the smaller intimidatingly.

“you are really something else dream.” george said, looking up into the blonde’s sharp eyes.

dream laughed, an eerie sound that echoed in the small room.

“you’ve ruined lives dream. you made everyone lives harder. everyone is so much happier your gone.” george was suddenly infuriated by dreams cocky attitude. 

dream just smiled.

“look at you! you don’t even regret what you did! you don’t even fucking care! think of all the innocent people!” george started to get his face closer to dream’s, trying to make him be intimidated, or at least to get him to flinch.

and dream kept that fucking smile on his face.

“the only reason you are still alive right now is because of the generosity that you so don’t deserve.” george spat, mad that dream was being so cocky.

“oh george, so small, yet so full of anger.” dream said thoughtfully.

george couldn’t see any regret in the gee green eyes staring into his own.

it made him so said. dream really was a monster.

“do you not feel anything? regret for what you’ve done, or sympathy for the people you’ve affected?” george was now yelling at the top of his lungs, how quickly things escalated was surprising.

“george.” dream put both hands on the smaller’s shoulders, and stared deeply into his eyes solemnly. 

“i don’t regret anything.” dream said as a large smile gre in his face, it made george sick.

suddenly, george’s hand met the side of dream’s face hard. george had slapped him.

with tears streaming down his face, he picked up the book and turned in his foot to leave.

“sam! i want to leave!”

as george exited the cell, he didn’t look back.

dream realised he had fucked up, hard.

why did he say that shit? that wasn’t what george had wanted to hear. he covered his face in his hands as hot, wet tears started spilling out of his eyes. he slowly sunk to his knees. 

when was the last time he had cried like this?

george sat at home, laying in bed, thinking over everything. 

there was no redemption left for dream. he was lost.

as george sat there thinking, replaying everything in his head, how he had slapped his former best friend, this abruptly left.

but that sparked something in george’s memory.

the book.

he got out of bed and went to the kitchen bench, where he had dumped everything so he could go into his room and cry.

he grabbed the leather covered book, sat at a stool at his bench, and started to read.

hi georgie, if you’re reading this, it means you’ve come to see me! yay! besties again! i wanted you to know everything i’ve been doing up until you visited me, i don’t know if you won’t visit for days, or weeks, but please read everything, it will help you understand where i’m coming from.

day 1. it’s so fucking boring. my body aches. just yesterday i was free, and now i’m in here. the obsidian gets boring to look at, and it’s all so bland. i didn’t even fucking do anything, everyone in the amp is a ducking idiot.

day 2. i just sit here for hours on end, watching the lava flow. the cell is started to smell, and so am i. i’m so bored. i don’t deserve this.

and it just went on, recounts of days and dream going on about how he had done nothing wrong.

day 15. i found a new game to play that pisses sam off. i throw my clock in the lava, and he has to come replace it. conversations with him are bland and short. it’s nice talking to someone.

slowly, but surely, you could see the change of though dream had. it makes george feel a bit sorry for him.

day 26. i wonder how everyone on the smp is doing, is everything repaired and nice? i’ve always wanted to see it like that. i wonder how tommy is doing? without my constant pestering haha. i miss you george.

this was starting to hurt.

day 34. sam won’t talk to me anymore. apparently i’ve “thrown the clock in the lava too many times”. sam also says im a horrible person and i’ve done horrible things. i was just trying to protect everyone .anyway, i think i might start writing smaller things in my entries. it’s just boring. so bye, tell the guys i miss them.

the entries after that were a few sentences long, but they still hurt.

day 57. days are getting longer. i’m feeling heavier and heavier by the minute, i just need someone to talk to. i’m so horribly lonely. please visit.

day 69. normally i would laugh at today, but it’s been so painful i don’t think i want to. i should’ve been a better person for you.

day 78. everyday i feel like laughing. laughing at what an idiot i am. laughing until i can’t breath anymore, and hopefully not ever again.

day 83. it’s been so long. please george. i’m sorry.

there wasn’t any entries after that.

it had really been that long, and seeing the development in dreams thoughts was strangely relieving.

he wasn’t a complete emotionless bastard.

george felt tears streaming down his face, how many times had he cried today? 

george was crying tears of sadness, dream was so lonely and he never even though about visiting him until sapnap suggested it. even if dream didn’t regret it, he knew somewhere in that large body of his, he felt something for the people.

he knew he’d have to visit more often, that he’s have to be a bit nicer to dream knowing he wasn’t a complete sociopath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so in this chapter, j tried to capture a lot of emotions, but i suck at writing emotional things so i’m sorry if this is absolutely horrible ksjdjdjdj


End file.
